1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector for battery jumper cables and, more specifically to a connector for battery jumper cables which indicates on each connector half the polarity on each jumper cable prior to making connection.
2. The Prior Art
Battery jumper cables are well known in the prior art. Such cables normally comprise a pair of cables having a clamp at each end of each cable, the cables being colored differently in order to be able to determine and locate the ends of each individual cable for proper connection to a battery. Cables of this type often do not properly indicate to the user the proper connection to the battery such as in the case of darkness where cable color is not discernible. In addition, the batteries themselves often do not adequately define the polarity of the lugs thereon. It is therefore difficult, if not often impossible to determine the polarity of the various battery cables. This presents a great problem since it is well known that connection of two batteries with reversed polarity can cause explosion of one of the batteries with attendant personal injury or major car damage or, as is more often the case, damage to the charged one of the two batteries being utilized. It is therefore desirable to provide a mechanism to overcome this problem and permit the user of the battery cable to ensure that the batteries will be connected together properly before the connection is in fact made.